ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Water Hazard
Water Hazard is a red armored alien from the Orishan species and from an unknown planet in the Andromeda Galaxy. He first appeared in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Water Hazard's DNA sample was scanned from Bivalvan in the episode, Fame. Ben first uses this form in the episode To Hot To Handle Powers and Abilities Water Hazard has an armored exoskeleton which protects his body from most types of damage, including moderate amounts of radiation. He possesses limited superhuman strength and can shoot pressurized water from openings within holes in his hands. He also appears to be at least partially amphibious. According to Dwayne McDuffie, he is also able to control and manipulate water at will and even mold it into wide variety of shapes. He can absorb moisture from the air, as seen in Hero Time through the holes in his hands, effectively pulling a reversal on his powers. although Captain Nemesis's armor was made brittle by heat before Water Hazard broke it. Water Hazard's species can take severe damage and not feel a thing (revealed in Ultimate Aggregor as Aggregor didn't feel a thing even if a house was thrown at him.) Toys *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien 4 inch Alien Collection Water Hazard *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien 10 cm DNA Alien Heroes Water Hazard Ultimate Alien He first appears in the episode Too Hot To Handle to pose as Bivalvan and convince P'andor to go home. Unfortunately, this attempt did not work, so he started trying to fight him which did not work either so he had to change aliens. He appeared again in Hero Time'' (first time he is named)'' where he powers down Overlord. He first got him wet then he absorbed the moisture from the air to make his suit shatter and then he was defeated. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Too Hot To Handle'' *''Hero Time'' Translation Trivia *Water Hazard's species is the first to be scanned by the Ultimatrix. *Water Hazard's species is the first species from a different galaxy to be included into the Ultimatrix on-screen: the Andromeda Galaxy *Ben was able to trick P'andor into thinking he was Bivalvan, unfortunately, his plan to use it to get P'andor to leave Earth failed. *This is the first transformation in Ultimate Alien where Ben didn't obviously say the form's name, although he might have said it off-screen or he didn't want do give away that he wasn't Bivalvan to much to P'andor. *Each of Ben's new Andromeda alien forms control a basic element. As the name suggests, this form commands water. *Water Hazard is the opposite of Swampfire in many ways. Water Hazard can shoot and control water, whereas Swampfire shoots fire and controls plants. Water Hazard also has a strong and sturdy exoskeleton, while Swampfire is made of plant matter and can easily be broken, but can just as easily regenerate from such hits. *While Ben has four water-based aliens Water Hazard is the only one of the aliens that can actually control water. *When Water Hazard first appeared, his voice sounded exactly like Bivalvan. However, in his second appearance, his voice is noticeably deeper. *Despite being first used in ''Too Hot To Handle'', Water Hazard wasn't named until in Hero Time. *He is one of four Andromeda Galaxy aliens that has been used twice by Ben, the others being Armodrillo, followed by AmpFibian and Terraspin. *Water Hazard is a playable character in the Ben 10: Game Creator. He shoots water blasts at an angle and makes a bubble shields if you press up while in mid-air. *He can breathe under water. Gallery Air_bahaya.jpg|Water Hazard toy. Waterhazard-article.jpg|Water Hazard in Cosmic Destruction Paris night 01 brightened-article-350.jpg|Water Hazard in Paris in Cosmic Destruction water hazard 33.PNG|Water Hazard in Ben 10 Game Creator Water Hazard Official.jpg|Water Hazard official artwork Vlcsnap-2010-06-13-15h29m03s42.png|Water Hazard review in Cosmic Destruction vlcsnap-2010-06-14-18h20m09s9.png|Water Hazard shooting water in Cosmic Destruction 386131090_owaterhazard.jpg|Water Hazard toy in package .|link=www.ebay.com !Bz8E(j!CGk~$(KGrHqMOKnIEw9P29L58BMYJy,pHv!~~_12.jpg|DNA Alien Heros Water Hazard. Picture 4.png|Water Hazard's Ultimate Alien debut ben10_05.jpg|Water Hazard in 10.10.10 preview Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Ben 10 Ultimate Alien aliens Category:Aliens Category:Andromeda Galaxy Aliens Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Cleanup Category:Article stubs Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Characters